


showtime

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jinnifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jinnifer moonlights as a stripper, but only for certain people.





	showtime

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Shige wasn’t sure why Koyama had been so adamant about taking him out, and why Yamapi and Ryo had been so amused and wanted to tag along, and especially why he had been sworn to secrecy not to tell Tegoshi and Massu because they were “too young.” It didn’t make sense since Massu was older than Shige, but Shige supposed that it was important enough to follow directions and keep his mouth shut.

When he was seated at a large table with a pole in the middle of it that stretched to the brightly lighted ceiling, he started to feel a little uneasy. It wasn’t his birthday or any special occasion, and Shige wasn’t particularly fond of strippers to begin with, mostly because he was more into subtly and less into women in general.

Koyama had a proud grin on his face, though, so Shige just gulped down his proffered drink and hoped for the best. Ryo and Yamapi’s intense staring made him a little uncomfortable, as did the privacy of the room overall, but Yamapi was a pretty good bartender and kept pouring liquor down his throat, and by the time the lights dimmed Shige felt like he was ready for anything.

“Anything,” of course, being a curvy form strutting onto the stage in four-inch platform heels, sparkly fishnet stockings that went up to mid-thigh, and an electric blue slinky dress that did nothing to hide this person’s true gender. A familiar face surrounded with dark curls, glittered eyelids and fake eyelashes, bubblegum pink lipstick and a fur shawl that looked like it had been ganked from the costume closet.

Ryo catcalled, and the figure on the stage winked. A beat later, the curls bounced angrily as their owner cast a glare at Yamapi and hissed, “Aren’t you going to introduce me?”

Yamapi picked his jaw up from the floor and cleared his throat, holding his drink to his face like the little pink umbrella was a microphone. “And now on stage three, strutting her shit the way only she knows how, give it up for Jinnifer-sama!”

Koyama and Ryo burst into applause, and Shige reluctantly brought his hands together as music started from nowhere and “Jinnifer” began to sway. It couldn’t really be called walking, the way she moved with her ass, turning around to follow the pole from as high as she could reach to the floor, showing off the thin strip of material that lay beneath the dress.

Her skin was glowing, hairless and shiny as she brought a hand with long blood-red fingernails up the back of her thigh and smacked her own ass. Next to Shige, Koyama was practically drooling, leaning back in his seat and doing nothing to hide the bulge that was starting to form in his pants. It was nothing compared to Ryo on the other side, though, whose hand was palming himself while waving a few yen at the undeniable beauty on stage.

Shige felt his pants start to get tight, but he was too embarrassed to do anything about it and crossed his legs instead, sipping his drink and looking for the world like he was bored despite his eyes locked on Jinnifer. He had to admit, Akanishi made a gorgeous woman and was known throughout the Jimusho for being one of the more erotic dancers, which made Shige look forward to the night’s events a little. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve being invited to this soirée, but somebody should let him know so that he can do it again.

Jinnifer wagged her finger at Ryo, approaching him with a disapproving look. “No touching yourself, Nishikido-kun,” she said lightly, getting on her knees to pull Ryo’s hand away by the wrist. “You don’t want the show to end before it starts, do you?”

Ryo made a whining noise that made Shige’s eyebrows raise. It was probably the first time he’d ever seen Ryo so vulnerable, so out of control. It made him even more uncomfortable, at least until Koyama’s voice was in his ear. “Don’t worry, Shige-kun. Ryo-chan only does it so Jinnifer-sama will pay attention to him.”

“You,” Jinnifer said in masculine speech, pointing at Shige who froze under her stare. “You are new, yes? What’s your name?”

“Ka-Katou,” Shige stuttered, crossing his legs even tighter. “I’m Katou.”

“Katou-kun,” Jinnifer purred, the name sounding like liquid sex coming from her lips. “You are sitting improperly. Uncross your legs, please.”

Shige felt all eyes on him as he slowly brought his leg to the floor, exposing the outline of his desire. He wanted to hunch over in an effort to hide it, but Jinnifer-sama would probably reprimand him for that too.

“It’s okay,” Koyama whispered again. “The rest of us are like that too.”

Shige nodded and lifted his eyes, trying to hold back a tear of humiliation that disappeared at Jinnifer’s smiling face in front of his. “Be a good boy and you’ll be rewarded,” she whispered, dragging her tongue along her lips while staring deep into Shige’s eyes. “In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the show.”

With that, she was back on her feet and striding towards the pole. The music sped up as she slid effortlessly to the floor, spreading her legs and arching into a backbend before pushing up into a handstand and grabbing the top of the pole with her legs.

Shige was deeply impressed. Clearly Akanishi was taking this seriously. His female form continued to hold herself up with her muscled thighs and stretch her arms out to the sides, curling them in and out in a way that was much too graceful given the circumstances.

Then she pulled herself up to grab the pole with her hands, turning upside-down yet again and spreading her legs wide as she slid back down in a complicated-looking twirl. Shige was gaping in amazement – real strippers could learn a thing or two from Jinnifer – and he was actually on the edge of his seat as she hoisted herself back up and did it again, this time right-side up.

She caught Shige’s eye and winked in a way that had his pants feeling even tighter. She’d lost her fur shawl in all of the acrobatics and flung it back on dramatically, stalking towards the four of them with her eyes flickering between them like she was deciding who to eat first.

Ryo waved her over and she stuck her nose in the air, heading in the opposite direction and plopping right into Yamapi’s lap.

“Hey, baby girl,” Yamapi said, obediently sitting on his hands as Jinnifer licked her lips and lifted her legs to Yamapi’s shoulders. She used the stage to arch herself up yet again, pressing her crotch into Yamapi’s face and moaning shamelessly when Yamapi nipped at it, nuzzling her through the thong until she flipped over the rest of the way and lay on her stomach on the stage.

She dropped to the floor, pushing Yamapi’s legs apart as she raised herself between them, her fingers pushing up Yamapi’s shirt as her lips kissed at the perimeter of Yamapi’s bulge before raising up to straddle his lap.

Yamapi’s face was practically pink, his eyelids heavy and his breathing short. He looked like he was trying to stay still and it took every ounce of his willpower to do so.

With a girlish chuckle, Jinnifer licked Yamapi’s lips and did this cartwheel-like move straight over to Koyama’s lap, where Shige accidentally brushed her thigh with his hand and scooted away to give them more room.

“You’re too close to me,” Ryo hissed in his ear, shoving him back and practically pushing him into Koyama and Jinnifer.

“I’m-I’m sorry,” Shige said hurriedly.

“Did you just touch me?” Jinnifer asked casually, using ‘omae’ again as her lips trailed up Koyama’s throat. “Your friend is breaking my rules, Koyama-kun.”

“Then you should punish him,” Koyama mumbled, arching up into Jinnifer’s embrace and appearing absolutely unfazed about what he’d just said.

Shige gaped at him, but Jinnifer just giggled. “If you insist. But you’ve been a good boy, haven’t you?”

Koyama nodded, grinning stupidly as Jinnifer ground her hips down and made Koyama cry out. Shige never thought that he would see his best friend in this state, so aroused and unashamed to be like this in front of other people.

“You may push up against me,” Jinnifer whispered, raking her nails through Koyama’s hair as she started tonguing around his ear. “I love how it feels when I make you come untouched.”

Shige didn’t think his eyes could get any wider, and as much as he wanted to look away and give Koyama his privacy, Koyama’s pleading eyes told him that he _wanted_ to be watched, wanted his pleasure to be shared. That and the way Koyama’s hand shot out from under his thigh to grasp onto Shige’s.

Shige glanced between them, watching their fingers automatically lace together and squeezing comfortingly as Koyama starts to tremble. Jinnifer’s really rocking against him, sucking on his ear and whispering things that Shige can’t hear, probably dirty things that has Koyama rolling his hips upwards in a way Shige didn’t think he knew how to do, his head falling back and his moans getting louder as he tightens his grip on Shige’s hand and Shige can practically feel his orgasm through the tension alone.

Jinnifer stills and pets Koyama’s hair, kissing him softly on the cheek as she rolls back on the stage and returns to the pole. It was like an intermission between lap dances, probably to calm herself down in addition to making Ryo and Shige more anxious about their turns. At least Shige was anxious, Ryo was just impatient.

She twirled around on the pole and ended with both legs wrapped around it, gently rubbing herself against it and moaning softly at the friction. Shige felt himself twitch and ached for someone to touch him, even just permission to cross his legs so he could get some kind of relief.

As Jinnifer dropped to all fours and approached Ryo like a tiger on the prowl, Shige automatically scooted away in an effort not to accidentally touch her again. This time the person next to him didn’t complain, just rested his chin on Shige’s shoulder and wrapped his hands around his waist like it was comfortable.

“This is the best part,” Koyama whispered, his deep post-orgasm voice and the closeness making Shige shiver. “Jinnifer-sama plays to all of our kinks, you see. Wait until you see what she does with Ryo-chan.”

Koyama’s hands loosely resting on his belly did not do much to help contain his arousal. Shige wiggled a little, trying to get him to move away, but Koyama just tightened his hold and leaned his head against Shige’s, breathing right by his ear in a way that would be annoying if he wasn’t so worked up.

Ryo grinned with all of his teeth as Jinnifer straddled his lap, smirking at him before reaching behind his head to grab a fistful of his hair and yank. Ryo’s resulting moan went straight down Shige’s spine, settling somewhere between his legs and making him squirm for different reasons. Jinnifer latched her mouth to Ryo’s neck, dangerously close to the throat as she played with the waistband of Ryo’s pants and giggled when he desperately pushed up in search of her touch.

While Ryo wasn’t one to easily finish, he seemed satisfied enough with the way Jinnifer was pulling his hair, scratching her nails down his chest and leaving little bite marks along his collarbone. She kissed his bulge and his nose before retreating to the stage yet again.

Shige’s blood ran cold as it occurred to him that he was next. Or maybe she would overlook him since it was his first time here. No such luck, he thought as Jinnifer sat on the edge of the stage right in front of him, her legs spread and her elbows on her knees, tilting her head to study him.

He gulped, especially when Koyama let him go and settled back against Yamapi, both of them watching him with curious eyes.

Jinnifer sucked her bottom lip into her mouth in thought, then nodded to herself as she placed her hands on Shige’s knees and leaned up into his face. “You haven’t been a good boy,” she remarked, ghosting his face with her lips and smiling when he shuddered beneath her. “Lucky for you, I am forgiving.”

With that, he was dragged by his collar onto the stage and laid on his back, Jinnifer slowly crawling on top of him and hovering over his body. He felt the lights beaming down on him, along with three pairs of eyes, and all he could do is stretch his arms over his head so that he didn’t try to touch her again.

“That’s good,” she purred, leaning down to lick a stripe on his neck that made him lean his head back and squeeze his eyes shut. “Be submissive for me.”

He gripped onto his own hands, pulling on his fingers as his breath caught in his throat. He felt his shirt pushed up his chest, those nails scraping across his skin until Jinnifer could blow cool air on his nipples and make him release the strangled moan he’d been holding in.

Then her tongue was on him, flicking the hard buds individually before creating a path between them, straight down to his abdomen where he felt her chin bump against his clothed erection and automatically arched up against her, letting out another moan and nearly popping his knuckles off with the force of his own restraint.

His breath hitched, inverting his stomach and Jinnifer’s mouth was in the newly created gap, so so close to the head of his cock but the need to breathe crept up on him and she was forced away. She chuckled against his skin, her hands lowering to his thighs to gently part them, which he did willingly as her nails traveled up his inseam and teased him mercilessly through his pants.

“Aka-” he started, then thought better of it. “Jinnifer-sama,” he gasped.

“Yes?” she replied, lazily running a finger down the crease of his ass that made him plant his feet on the floor and spread more for her.

“I-I don’t know,” he muttered. “I don’t know what to say.”

She rested her chin on his belt, one hands cupping his balls through his pants while the other outlined his length that was stretching the material considerably. “All you have to say is how good it feels.”

He was about to retort, but then her face was in his crotch and all he could do was moan out loud. Her lips mouthed his erection from base to tip, lingering at the head and practically taking it into her mouth. Shige rolled his hips just enough to get some friction and nearly banged his head against the stage tossing it back, his breath coming in moans as he finally started to feel relief.

Until Jinnifer lifted up and hoisted herself up his body, flicking his lips with her tongue and smiling at his frustrated face. “You’re fun,” she said, clamping her thighs around his waist as she started moving against him, taking her bottom lip into her mouth again as she muffled a noise. “Let’s get off together.”

Shige had absolutely no argument with that, scraping at the slick surface of the stage for something to hold onto as his hips gyrated upwards with every grind Jinnifer made, feeling her hardness rubbing against his own. Strained grunts poured from his lips as Jinnifer sucked on his neck, sending tingles throughout his body that all seemed to lead between his legs where he was ready to explode.

Jinnifer grabbed him by the ass and thrust roughly, showtime over as it was the real Akanishi’s voice groaning into his skin, clutching onto him as their breaths became shorter and their efforts faster.

Then she hit him just right and he arched with his whole body, moaning with both of his lungs as the familiar wave of release washed over him and left him limp and boneless. The deadweight on top of him clued him into her orgasm as well, deep puffs of air directed into his neck as she presumably tried to catch her breath.

Shige thought he should feel ashamed, but he didn’t have much energy to think much of anything as Jinnifer slowly rolled off of him and sprawled on her back, her face now tinted with a flush and her hair a little mussed. She was pulled into Yamapi’s arms at the same time Shige felt himself being tugged down, and he didn’t even have to open his eyes to recognize Koyama’s smell and curl up in his embrace.

Ryo whistled and applauded loudly, making the others chuckle. Shige opened his eyes to see Koyama’s doting face looking down at him, pushing his hair out of his eyes and wiping the sweat from his brow. Yamapi and Akanishi – no longer Jinnifer now that the show was over – were kissing lazily, Yamapi doing his best to cover up Akanishi with his jacket.

Shige felt the need to kiss someone and Koyama was the closest. His friend didn’t pull away as he pressed their lips together, if anything his hand slid down to cup his jaw as he kissed back slowly and earnestly.

“I take it you liked my present?” Koyama whispered between kisses, smiling when Shige answered with his tongue instead of words.

“Saps,” Ryo remarked, the scrape of a chair signaling his departure.


End file.
